


Superficial

by woofskaya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, FE3H Wank Week, Gen, Knife Play, Masturbation, Prompt 7 - Free Day, light injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofskaya/pseuds/woofskaya
Summary: Curiousity strikes Edelgard when she examines her dagger.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Superficial

Edelgard toyed with the dagger in her hand. It had been a treasured possession for a long time, something she’d become accustomed to holding on her person. It’s hilt felt natural in her palm, its blade routinely oiled and maintained, sharpened to precision. The blade had made itself useful many a time on the tumultuous path she walked. 

She pulled it from its sheath, examining it thoroughly. The flat of the metal was rested in the palm of one hand, the hilt tightly clutched in the other. Curiosity struck her. She drew the sharp edge over the joint of the thumb to the body of the hand, slow, dancing over the skin. Edelgard grit her teeth with a hiss. 

The sting that scattered through her body was chased with a rush of excitement. She watched intently as small blobs of blood welled up at the incision. Dragging the cold flat of the blade back over the wound, she shivered. The temperature contrast made her toes curl, the cool metal soothing the residual sting. 

A need to try more gnawed at her. She set the blade down in order to undress, not wanting to deal with the fuss of requesting another uniform because this one got ‘mysteriously shredded'. But ripping clothes with the blade seemed appealing - she made a mental note for later. 

For now, she smoothed the steel along her jaw. It felt freezing still. Goosebumps crawled her skin as she worked it down, digging the blade point bluntly into her pulse point. It ached, but she only let it nick her skin as a cat’s claw would. If her hand slipped, it would make a mess. A mess she could hardly explain to anyone. 

Drawing the blade down her sternum, dancing over a deep scar, she lavished in a moment of power. Never again would another harm her. The grace of the knife was cathartic, pleasurable. This would be the only pain she allowed, consenting to the whims of lascivious steel biting her flesh. 

Edelgard traced a triangle with the tip, from between her collar bones to the more tender skin around her nipples, her breath catching. She could feel how wet she was when she squirmed under the knife, the dew of her pleasure clinging to her inner thighs. A superficial line was marked to her bellybutton. 

Perhaps she should proceed with caution now, her hands trembling from arousal. She pawed for the sheath, clothing the dagger again. Mimicking the movements with her finger, she traced the welts of blood, smearing them over the pallor of her skin. The contrast was eye catching. 

She slipped her hand between her legs, a little embarrassed at how worked up this had made her. Edelgard reminded herself that she was alone here; she did not need to be ashamed to feel such a fire in her core. As her fingers pressed inside, she rut against her palm, considering for a moment the hilt of the blade being fucked into her. Were it not so precious to her, she might have done just that. 

Her fingers would have to suffice for the night. The blacksmith would always be open tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> The perfect way to end the week - with knife play. It's only some light stuff, though I may dabble further in the future. 
> 
> Find me on twitter @woofskaya


End file.
